


Just A Harmless Fantasy

by MiaLyn



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLyn/pseuds/MiaLyn
Summary: She shouldn’t be fantasying about an older man, but hell, she was a teenager and she was allowed to touch herself while thinking of that handsome piece of cake living next door. It was, after all, just a harmless fantasy…until he found out.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Just a Harmless Fantasy**

 

 

Diana was cleaning her room when it happened. She had a hand over her window, wiping fiercely the glass clean when something caught her eye.

Her mother had moved here a year ago for her job; it was a former small hotel that had been converted into a large house. The only downside –and which had lowered the price –was that one part of the house had a full view into the neighbor’s propriety. Said neighbor was a man named Bruce Wayne, and his habitation was more a ridiculously gigantic manor. They had crossed roads a few times –being neighbors and owners of the biggest houses on the block didn’t mean they didn’t actually see each other, and Diana had pegged him as a man in his mid-to-late twenties, owner of a very large company. He had been polite with them, friendly but not overly so, and had assured that if the joint view bothered them, he would plant some trees to build a clear separation.

Hippolyta’s room didn’t give on that side so she couldn’t care less. Diana’s did but she had never seen anything happen, so hadn’t bothered either. So when she spotted movement in one of the highest rooms of the neighbor’s manor, she couldn’t help but squint to figure out what was going on.

A woman was leaning over a desk, her skirt lifted over her waist, baring her ass for the world to see. Behind her, equally bare-assed with his pants down his ankles, his shirt wide open and sliding down his shoulders, Bruce Wayne had both hand firmly holding his partner’s hips and was frenetically thrusting into her.

Diana felt her cheeks flame up and stepped back. When the retailer had spoken of ‘viewing issues’, she hadn’t imagined _that_ kind of issue would come up. She knew the difference between men and woman –she had seen both naked before, curtsy of having mostly male friends at school and sharing changing rooms occasionally. She also knew about physical release –she was seventeen after all and had acquainted herself with some…techniques…to relax on her own. But she had yet to sleep with anyone.

Curiosity got the best of her. She peeked through the curtains again. Her neighbor was still happily humping with his girlfriend, his face terse in concentration, his hips undulating with the precision of a hammerhead. The woman on the table –she couldn’t see her face –was thrusting back so enthusiastically Diana could see the ripples of her firm butt. Heat warmed her lower regions and she forced herself to look away.

This was private, she told herself. They should have shut the curtains, but perhaps they had forgotten with the lack of neighbors over the years? And even if they did forget, she would stay away from that window. No matter how much she wanted to sneak a peek at those broad shoulders and perfect abs, she would keep herself away.

Determined to keep her resolution, she abandoned the window cleaning task and went downstairs, firmly decided not to mention the incident to anyone.

 

- **JAHF**

_Bruce Wayne was bending another woman over his desk. His face flushed in concentration as he slammed deep inside her body. Diana didn’t turn away this time. This time, she kept watching with rapt attention, because she could see the face of his lover. It wasn’t a random woman moaning his name, naked and sprawled on the table. It was her._

Diana woke up in sweat and aroused like never before. The dream-like memory of hands holding her still gave her a deep shiver of arousal. She found the apex of her thighs and cursed the wetness she found there.

She shouldn’t be thinking that way. She shouldn’t be fantasying on an older man. Bruce Wayne was nearly twice her age, a neighbor with whom she spoke with occasionally and who would never, ever glance twice in her direction. Fine, he was hot and attraction to dark and mysterious ran in the family. She didn’t know him personally…would never get to know him personally…

Diana decided what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him and worked herself off with the image of fierce concentration of his face in her mind and his ghostly fingers inside her.

 

- **JAHF**

 

As months went by, Diana became, for lack of better word, a voyeur. Every time she returned to her bedroom, she’d glance at the enclosed window of the living room of her dear neighbor. Most of the time, it would be empty. When she did see him with company, she’d sit on the small couch she specially set for the view and watch with her hand down her underwear.

He never brought back the same woman twice. He seemed to prefer dominating his lovers and take them hard. Once, he had been with another man. Diana had watched that mechanism with rapt attention as it was Wayne’s turn to be bent over by the well-built guy. Another memorable time, he had brought two women. Her cheeks still burned at the memory of how hard she had climaxed, seeing him sandwiched between the two gorgeous females. The images had burned into her retina as Wayne had been busy with one and the other woman had put that odd strap on-

“Good morning Diana.”

She jumped, startled, and turned around. The man who had been invading her thoughts was standing right. Behind. Her. And his voice, a deep octave, low and rough, was already bringing butterflies to her tummy.

She was so, so fucked.

“Mr. Wayne,” she squeaked, cleared her throat, and tried again, praying her cheeks would stop flaming soon: “Hello Mr. Wayne. How are you?”

They were in the street, a few blocks away from their respective houses. He held a dog on a leash, tall and lean and muscled and dark-furred -not unlike his master, she thought. Its black eyes seemed to glim with intelligence and the tail waggled happily. She gave the dog a token scratch and focused on its master.

“Fine,” the man answered. Diana had never noticed how tall he was. She wasn’t small by any means, but he seemed to loom over her standing up so close. Would he loom over her too if he was on top?

 _Naughty, naughty thoughts, go away!_ she ordered her brain before she’d embarrass herself further. Said brain worked right on time to catch his next words:

“-take advantage of the sun, I’m afraid Ace isn’t walking as much as he ought to. He has a big garden to run into but then…What about you?”

“Oh I was just-“ _thinking how hot you looked when you screwed those two blondes and –gods stop it right now!_ “joining some friends. At the park. And my car broke, which is why I’m walking there. Outside.” He looked pained for her. “Yeah it sucks.”

 _Wrong choice of words!_ Her brain alerted.

“I’ll let you go then. Have fun with your friends.”

“Thank you Mr. Wayne. Till next time.”

“Until next time.”

Diana wanted to hit herself so bad. Way to look dignified in front of the man she fantasied about and used as stress-relief nearly every night. She watched him leave and hurried to her destination, eager to put the awkward discussion behind as fast as possible.

 

- **JAHF**

 

As the sun was shining bright, Diana decided she ought to turn her birthday party into a pool party. Most of her friends had brought a swimsuit and were taking advantage of the weather to use the pool. She had set refreshments on the table near the neighboring fences to keep them out of the way of an accident. Their closeness to the spot the two houses were not separated was a complete accident. Diana sincerely didn’t expect to catch a glance of him playing in his gardens with his dog.

“Hello Mister Wayne!” she greeted cheerfully. The fuzzy feeling inside her chest grew when he waved back, but she was proud to say she had it under control now. He had a guest the previous night and her little spying séance had been greatly rewarding -she was relaxed enough to talk to hI'm without feeling the urge to blush

“Hello Diana,” he replied with a vague smile. He glanced over her shoulder where all her friends were gathered. “You are celebrating something?”

“Yeah, my birthday was a few days ago but with the rain, I figured I’d wait for better weather.”

Wayne raised a startled eyebrow.

“Really? Happy belated birthday then,” he replied. “So that makes you…eighteen?”

“Spot on, Mr Wayne,” she said. He looked really good in that shirt that perfectly molded his broad, strong chest. And those biceps…Diana mentally slapped herself and forced herself to focus, else she’d start drooling.  “I’ll…uh…leave you to your own devices. And…uh…if we’re too loud, just say, I’ll tell them to cool down a bit.”

He looked amused.

“Nah, you’re fine.” The dog started whining and nudged the ball at his feet. Wayne scratched its head absentmindedly. “I’ll let you return to your friends. Why don’t you stop by later this evening? I’ll have a little something for you by then.”

Diana felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment –and guiltily flattered.

“You don’t have to Mr. Wayne.”

“I insist,” he retorted with a gentle but firm smile. “Will your party be over by eight?”

Her mother wasn’t there for the weekend so her friends had been allowed to stay late. She didn’t believe most would remain till after seven though; they all had a heavy week ahead.

“Yes I suppose so.”

“Good. I’ll be expecting you. Till later Diana.”

Her cheeks flushed again as he gave her one last smile and left. She didn’t realize she had been staring for too long when a new voice distracted her:

“Who’s the creep?”

Steve had joined her at the stand and was munching on a few appetizers. She hadn’t even heard him approach.

“My neighbor,” she replied dryly. “He’s not a creep.”

“I don’t like the way he was watching you,” the teen replied snidely. “You’re not some doll on display.”

“Right. Like you didn’t get an eyeful?” she teased and patted her generous breasts. He blushed; she was wearing a bikini today, loving the way the sun warmed her bare skin. After her friend’s comment, she did wonder if Mr. Wayne had truly been looking. He never seemed to pay much attention to her, but Steve had good instincts and if he suggested…she pushed the thought away, Wayne liked older women, she was just some kid neighbor. “They are great boobs, I’d be offended if he didn’t at least glimpsed. As long as he doesn’t touch, I don’t care,” she concluded.

 _‘Liar,_ ’ a small voice chanted in the back of her mind. _‘You’d love it if he put his mouth on-‘_

“Yeah well, whatever,” Steve mumbled and walked away. Diana immediately headed to the swimming pool, hoping the cool water would help her quell the heat slowly spreading in her lower area.

 

- **JAHF**

 

She rang at eight on the dot. Her friends had been gone for half an hour now but she had decided to take the ‘eight o’clock’ at face value. He opened seconds later, dressed in a pair of well-fitting denims and a black shirt. Diana forced herself to look at him in the eye, and not take in the delightful sight of his whole body.

“Evening Mr. Wayne.”

“You are right on time. Come in Diana.”

She stepped inside the manor. Stared with wide eyes at the interior. Her house had been renovated with modern settings, but Wayne Manor was obviously old-fashioned, with wood and elegant furniture everywhere. Everything was shiny and polished, if not for the man standing behind her, she’d thought she had just walked into a museum.

“So did your party run well?”

Diana turned her attention back to him.

“It went great. It’s just…at some point a friend of mine insinuated things about you,” she replied honestly. “It wasn’t flattering, but nothing bad.”

“The blonde boy? Your boyfriend? Maybe he was feeling overprotective?” he suggested.

“Steve isn’t my boyfriend,” she protested. “He’s more like a big brother I never had.”

“Hum…really?”

Diana cleared her throat, uncomfortably with the subject. She had suspected before that her best friend might have feelings for her –she had a crush on him in junior high but never acted on it. Thankfully, Wayne didn’t push it and handed her a wrapped box that had been laying on the desk next to the entrance.

“Happy birthday Diana.”

She opened her present a little too eagerly to be polite. Inside the box was…another box. A black, sleek, polished, carefully carved wooden box with no obvious opening.

“It’s a puzzle box,” Mr. Wayne explained. “You can put stuff in there, once you find the combination to open it.” He rubbed the back of his head, almost embarrassed. “I wasn’t sure what to get you.”

Diana turned the box around with fascination. It was handmade, delicately decorated and weighted its weight. It smelt wood and art combined and _damnit_ , she would bet it had cost some pretty money.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

“Tell me when you crack the logic,” he said. “I’d be curious how long you’ll take.”

Diana stood to give him a thank you peck on the cheek. He turned his head at the same moment. Her mouth touched the corner of his lips. They were soft, she noted, and he smelt really good…

She immediately stepped back, her face flaming red.

“S…sorry,” she babbled. Her arms clenched around the box as it to use it as a shield between them. “I didn’t mean-“

He stared at her in silence and then, out of nowhere, burst into laughers. Somewhat, it pierced her chest and hurt more than she expected.

“Don’t be.” His eyes held a strange intensity when he stared at her. Diana didn’t quite know what to make of that look. Instinct dictated she shouldn’t stay. The hormonal part, the one that kept tormenting her at night, wanted to kiss him for real. “I have a guest tonight,” he added. “Let me walk you back to the door.”

“Of course,” she mumbled. “Thank you for the gift.”

“You are very welcome. Happy birthday again, Diana.”

She hurried out, burning with shame and hoping the ground would swallow her alive.

 

- **JAHF**

 

It took her a few days to figure out the combination. School and life in general interfered the first day, and Hippolyta demanded her attention the next. Diana didn’t want to tell her mother their neighbor had gifted her with a box, no matter how pretty harmless it was. So she didn’t focus properly on it till the third day: after diner, she pretexted needing to head to bed early for homework, and set the box in front of her, determined to crack the code.

Decrypting the puzzle took longer than expected: she felt the clicks and motions of the box but couldn’t find an opening. The first night was unsuccessful, and she went to bed a little frustrated. The following day, she managed to slide a corner and unlock the next stage. Within fifteen minutes, she had the second combination and twenty minutes later of sliding and turning the box around, she finally managed to find the key and the keyhole.

The box wasn’t empty when she opened it. It contained the very last thing she expected to find: long and thin, slightly curved and bright pink. A cable for reloading could be found underneath it with its dark velvet bag. Diana almost dropped the container in shock.

He had gotten her a _vibrator_?

A paper was folded underneath the thing. She opened it with trembling fingers and recognized his messy handwriting:

_‘Use it next time you want to enjoy the show.’_

Her gaze irresistibly drifted to the window. He wasn’t _entertaining_ tonight, but even if he had, she wouldn’t have approached to close the curtains on her _life_. He knew. He knew she had been spying on him and…

She was so fucked.

 

**-JAHF**

 

The clock stroke nine when the barking caught her attention. Diana opened her window and squinted through the blinds. A familiar-looking dog seemed to be running in circles in her garden. She recognized it almost immediately: Ace, Bruce Wayne’s dog.

For the longest moment, she hesitated. Should she call the man? Should she knock at his door? She wasn’t sure, not after the secret present he’d given her. She didn’t want to confront him…not yet.

The barking continued, sounding a little strained and desperate. Diana made up her mind and opened the front door.

“Ace!” she called, hoping the dog wouldn’t attack her on sight. It had been fairly friendly during their lasts encounters but with an animal, you never knew. “Come here big boy!”

Ace ran to her, tail waggling furiously. She took some rope and tied it to his collar. The dog waited calmly for her to be done and followed her without complain. The two arrived at Wayne Manor after crossing the large gardens. If his butler answer; she’d give him Ace and leave without a second thought. If he answered…and of course, Wayne himself opened the door. Diana steeled herself and nodded towards the wayward canine.

“I found this in my garden. Thought I’d bring it back.”

Ace wriggled his tail. Her neighbor raised an amused eyebrow and stepped aside.

“Thank you Diana. Would you like to come in?”

Going inside. Shit. Would she go inside the house of a man she’d been spying on and getting off watching him have sex _and he knew it_? A perfect recipe for disaster. Diana gathered her courage and stepped in. She had nothing to fear, she told herself. No-one knew she was here, her mother was outside of town tonight, but Wayne wouldn’t hurt her, right?

He took her coat off. His fingers brushed her shoulders as he slit it off. A shiver ticked down her spine just as butterflies fluttered in her belly.

“Let’s go to the kitchen,” he offered. “I have tea, coffee, random drinks…I’m in for a coffee myself.”

Diana followed him wordlessly, fists tight to hide her nervousness. This was sounding like a bad idea getting worse. This was entering the wolf’s den with hands in her pockets.

“So, how have you been lately?” Wayne asked as he served her some fancy drink she had agreed to try.

“Oh…uh…fine. Just fine.”

He smiled, like he’d smile at her if he came across her in the street, and helped himself with his own beverage. She forced herself to take a sip of her own.

“School is alright?” he went on lightly.

“Y-yes.”

“Your mother was telling me the other day that you were on top of most of your classes.”

Diana was embarrassed that he had that conversation with her mother –because Hippolyta was proud of her and often let the world know. Then, a nagging suspicion grew in the back of her mind:

“You didn’t sleep with her, did you?” she asked icily. Wayne looked momentarily thrown, but shook his head.

“No, I didn’t. As you must have noticed by now, I have a lot of flings, but Hippolyta Prince is not one of them.” Her cheeks burned at the reference of her peeping tom work of the past few months. He added on a purring tone: “But thank you for the transition. So tell me, did you enjoy my second gift?”

She flushed heavily.

“Sorry,” she muttered. He only looked amused.

“So, how long have you been _spying_ on me?” he inquired as naturally as if he’d ask about the weather.

“Not so long,” she lied quickly. “Just…once or twice.”

“Funny, I counted at least seven separate occasions in the past few months.”

“Well, you _should_ close those curtains if you don’t want these incidents to happen again.”

His amused grin grew wider.

“Pray tell, why should I? You seemed to enjoy yourself. So, have you used it yet? Your mother never mentioned you dating, so I asked a friend to choose a reasonable size, for beginners.”

Diana had used the vibrator, more times than she would ever admit him. The stretching had stung a little the first time, as she wasn’t used to have more than her fingers inside her, but the moment she had switched it on…she was very glad her mother hadn’t been there for the testing night. Or the following ones.

The moment their eyes met again, she knew she was in trouble. He put his cup down, took hers from her hands and set it on the table next to his. Then, he pulled her up and drew her closer to him. She found herself flush against his chest. Their faces stood inches away.

“Do you like watching me fuck other people Diana?” his voice lowered to a soft purr. “Do you think of me fucking you too?”

Diana put her hands on his chest. They encountered hard muscle. Instead of pushing it away like she had initially intended, she caressed it, marveling at the warmth and the tensing of his skin underneath her fingertips. She did not expect his mouth on hers. One hand pressed on her lower back; his other slid under her top to cup a breast. Diana gasped at the sensation. He used her opened mouth to push his tongue inside, frying her every thought to dust. Her body melted against his, trembling in anticipation. When they parted, he looked her in the eye, his pupils wide and dark. She could feel him hard through the fabric of his pants.

“Do you want this?” he growled. It pierced her skin, ignited something in her chest and in her loins. “Do you want me to fuck you too?”

Diana couldn’t speak, so she nodded. Wayne kissed her again, slow and deep and very, very promising. Then, he lifted her and carried her away.

 

- **JAHF**

 

She was burning. Every inch of her skin felt on fire. His tongue flickered at her left nipple while his fingers pinched the right. He took the firm bud in his mouth and sucked. Diana mewled. Her hands were buried in his luxurious thick hair, holding him right where she liked it most. He had completely undressed her before ordering her on the bed. And she had watched his half-naked, looming figure crawl above her like a predator on a prey. Diana knew he was a fit and handsome man from playing peeping tom. Seeing and feeling him bare-chested against her equally bare skin had her hormones go wild.

Their hips aligned again. If she moved just a little higher, his hardness would rub her through the thin layer of his sweatpants. And she was growing ridiculously desperate for some contact with her midsection.

He bit her breast again, this time nibbling on the soft flesh underneath her nipple.

“I-“ she gasped. “Gods, Mr. Wayne-“

“Uh-hum, call me Bruce,” he chided, the vibration of his deep voice reverberating on her skin. “Don’t move.”

He kept teasing her till she tethered on the sharp edge between discomfort and bliss. Her own moans sounded filthy but she didn’t hold them back. Bruce had seemed enthralled and even more determined to hear her louder and louder.

He suddenly retreated and stood at the bottom of the bed. Then, he pushed down his sweatpants and Diana could only watch with fascination as his penis appeared, hard and straight and fully erected. She swallowed hard when he moved back over her. She parted her legs, thighs and stomach tensing in anticipation. She wasn’t sure how something so long and thick would fit inside her –he was definitively bigger than her plastic toy –but her core arched for him and she docilely laid back when he positioned himself between her thighs. Without breaking eye contact, he guided his tip to her entrance. Diana tensed, her hands clenched into the sheets. Bruce shifted his position, one had flat on the mattress for leverage, and pushed.

The slickness from his earlier touching eased his way in. He was big, she knew that already, but even the knowledge hadn’t prepared her for the extra stretching, for the hardness piercing through her clenching walls. She heard his groan and mutter ‘ _so fucking tight_ ’ as he sank deeper and deeper. Diana held back tears as the pain and discomfort grew with every inch he gained. He finally stopped once he filler her, his breathing heavy, his grip strong and his eyes dark with lust.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Diana,” he growled and pulled back an inch. Pushed back immediately. “You’re so fucking tight around my cock.” Pull and push. “Feel so good.”

Diana whimpered in response. Her hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them, following the rhythm of his thrusts. She soon became lost to the feel of him moving inside her.

“You like this, eh?” he went on. His pace accelerated slightly and shifted the angle of his hip, somewhat managed to plunge even deeper and hit a spot she had no idea existed. She moaned embarrassingly loud, parted her legs even wider. “Oh yes, you love this, don’t you Di?”

“Yes,” she breathed, lost in a daze.

“Say it!” he snapped. The fruff tone demanded no other outcome. “Say you love it when I fuck your sweet little pussy.”

“I-I love it,” she shouted. The fire in her body was burning brighter. “I love it!” she repeated. “ _Oh gods yes!_ ”

He was slamming harder now. The coil in her stomach tightened with each thrust. Diana cried and shouted, oblivious to everything but him, their bodies moving together, the sounds he made, her inside muscles clenching harder and harder around him.

She tipped over the edge.

Her mouth opened wide, she shouted his name, clinging to the sheets of the bed as Bruce kept riding her through her orgasm. Once the first wave was over, he pulled out of her. His erection was gleaming in the light, due to the combination of the condom and her fluids.

“Stand up now,” he ordered. Her legs were shaking when they touched the floor. She was out of breath and out of her depth. His hand caught hers and pulled her towards the corner of the room, where a familiar-looking desk seemed to be waiting for her.

The heat that was supposed to cool down after her orgasm renewed in a blazing fire. Diana barely managed to catch herself on the edge. It occurred to her that she was standing right where she could be visible from her room. A quick glance outside, and she realized he too had a perfect view of her window. No wonder why he had spotted her during his sexy time.

Hoping her mother would not return a day early, Diana focused back on her current environment.

The desk itself was mostly bare. A mirror was hanging right next to it, but she could still see her reflection; she looked like a mess: hair disheveled, skin flushed and panting hard. Her lips were swollen, bite marks bloomed over her breasts and abdomen, her nipples were hard and perking. She looked utterly fucked and begging for more.

And then he stood behind her.

“Tell me, my sweet Di, is this what you want?” she met his eye through the mirror. “Do you want me to take you from behind like you watched me do so many times?” his hand brushed away her hair from her back. “You want me to use you till you can’t stand straight anymore?”

He pressed himself to her opening. Instead of pushing thought, he teased her with light brushes. The mushroom head barely entered her, only to pull out. She felt her excitement pool down her thighs. Her loins were burning and a painful arch began to spread throughout her body. She braced herself on the table and nodded.

“Say it,” he ordered. “I want to hear you say it.”

She hesitated. He slapped her ass hard. Diana gasped and moaned, stunned at the responsiveness of her body.

“Please,” she paused, unsure how to formulate her desires.

“‘Please fuck me Bruce’,” he suggested, a wicked smirk on his face. “‘Fuck me till I can’t sit straight’.”

“Fuck till I can’t sit straight,” she echoed, lust constructing her throat. “Gods please Bruce, I want you inside me – _ah_!”

He filled her with one swift movement. She saw his reflection in the mirror, the concentration on his face as he took her. Her breasts bounced against the wood, nipples racking the cool texture. He might have spoken again, but she couldn’t hear him between her own moans and gaps and ‘ _pleaseohgodsyesohdontstopplease’_. Far later, when she couldn’t stand on steady legs anymore, he carried her to his bed. He gently laid her on the mattress, wiped her thighs with a towel and tucked her in. Diana didn’t take long to fall asleep, exhausted and sated.

 

- **JAHF**

 

Walking up the next morning was no easy feat. She arched everywhere, her thighs burned and muscles she had no idea existed let their existence known in a painful way. Diana slowly dressed up with yesterday’s clothes and headed outside. The smell of pancakes caught her attention, so she followed the scent and arrived in the kitchen. Bruce was already there, reading the newspaper in front of a cup of coffee.

“Morning Diana,” he greeted. “Come and get some breakfast.”

She couldn’t meet his eyes when she approached the table and helped herself. Her legs felt unstable and her chest hurt from the heavy pounding of her heartbeat. Bruce acted normally, as if he hadn’t seen her naked, hadn’t taken her virginity –thought he might have not been aware of that –and fucked her to exhaustion the previous night. He asked if she had slept well, wondered at her activities for the day, all the while reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee. Once she was done eating, she carried her dishes to the sink.

“Just leave it there,” he said. “Alfred will take care of it later.”

Diana let her arms fall by her side. What now?

“I –I’ll leave then. Have a good day Bruce.”

He raised his eyes and met hers steadily. He had to have her under a spell. That was the only explanation when he managed, with one fucking look, to bring back that rush of lust in her body. Diana forced herself to look away and headed to the door. 

“One moment Diana.” She paused. He rose from his seat. “I’m not quite done with breakfast yet.”

In three strides he was on her, backed her against the wall and kissed her hard. His hands caressed her thighs, fingers deftly undid her zipper and slid down her underwear. She felt his smirk when he touched her dampness, gasped at the sharp sensation crossing her loins and reached out to him. He deepened their kiss, still stroking her. She held onto his arm for dear life. Once they parted, he knelt, brought her trousers and panties down in one go and brought his mouth to the apex of her thighs. His tongue lapped at her entrance. Diana moaned again, one hand flat on the wall to keep straight, the other in his hair. Her hips rocked against his face. Fingers entered her –two digits, straight through her sore vaginal lips. His tongue teased her clit. She parted her legs wider, hips still jerking in reflex. Fingers withdrew, replaced by his mouth sucking her dry. The vibration was enough to send her crashing into bliss.

When she came back to herself, Bruce was licking her thighs clean. He pulled her trousers back up then, zipped it closed again, met her eyes and smirked.

“Now I’m done.” He rearranged her hair, though there was no need to. One last kiss –she tasted herself when their tongues mingled –and he turned the handle to open the door. “Do return sometime, once you’ve recovered.” The male smugness showed in his eyes. “I’ll be very happy to welcome you again…till later Diana.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Harmless Fantasy**

**Part 2**

She avoided him like the plague for weeks. Anything was good reason enough not to think of him; homework, going out with friends, spending some time with her mother, and strictly not glancing through the window. She didn’t want to let him see her and…she didn’t want to see him with another woman. Not after being with him.

Diana wasn’t stupid; she had spied on him long enough to know she had just been another notch on his bed. And the few times she had actually taken a peek had confirmed her suspicions; his curtains remained closed now; the show was over. Done. He got what he wanted, he didn’t need her anymore. Still, the way his eyes had twinkled when he had issued his invitation…

She berated herself for even considering it, for weighting the pros and cons carefully. This was her last year in high-school, February was well engaged by now. If she did get into his game, if she returned to ‘visit’ once in a while, it would only last four to five months. Then she’d have to leave for college, and most likely rarely see him again. But then, she could use him for stress relief. Upon returning to school on Monday morning, her legs had still felt sore, but her body had been so relaxed…so light…

After beating her head over and over again on the matter, Diana decided to use the Prince boldness and take the matter straight to him. She’d return to his bed, only for some bed sports. If he refused her, she’d still have his secret gift to keep her entertained. If he agreed…a shiver of anticipation was already running down her spine.

Now, she just needed an excuse to knock at his door and engage that conversation. How was she supposed to tell her neighbor: _‘Hey, I really want you to screw me again, are you okay with that_?’ without sounding too obvious?

Diana decided to make her move another night when her mother was out of town, just in case things happened again and she got undisposed an hour or more. She waited for seven pm, when the light was lowering and people too busy to care for their teenage neighbor to knock at the door.

Thankfully, Bruce answered again. This time, he was dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, looking slightly disheveled and _oh so damn please say yes-_

“I bought this for Ace,” she blurted and handed the package for him to take.

It was one of those fancy chew toys she thought would do to satisfy a huge dog, and a poor excuse to ring so late. Still an excuse though.

Bruce’s eyes twinkled in amusement –apparently, he was a mind reader.

“Come in,” he said. “I’m sure he’ll love it.”

She stepped inside, feeling all like a lamb willingly walking to slaughter.

The moment the door was closed, he pushed her back, pressed his full body to against her and plunged his mouth into hers. Diana gasped and responded eagerly. His hands were already running over her shirt and pulling her skirt above her waist. Ace’s new toy lay forgotten on the floor.

“No underwear?” he growled when he touched nothing but bare skin and moist folds.

“Not this time,” she muttered, already melting into putty.

“Good.”

He kissed her again, dizzying and distracting her long enough to realize he was already stiff and ready. He lifted her leg high, trapping her knee in the crock of his elbow to leave her wide open. If not for the wall, she would have toppled down.

“I’m a bit in a hurry tonight,” he explained. “Gotta leave for a charity in an hour or so,” he growled into his neck as he pushed in. Diana gasped at hard penetration. Her back arched instinctively to take him in more comfortably. “Quickie will have to do, okay?”

“O-okay.”

He pulled out halfway, pushed back in slowly. Diana moaned loudly; he was filling her in one go, almost hurting from the lack of preparation.

“Put your leg around my waist,” Bruce ordered before biting her earlobe. “Easier for you and me.”

Some acrobatics later, he was holding her with the sheer strength of his arms and moving against her. His thrusts were smaller due to the lack of space, but the angle was fantastic. His tip hit that sweet spot every time he entered her, faster than if they had been in bed.

“Dammit Di, you really love this,” he grunted against her neck and immediately groaned as she clenched around him. He accelerated the rhythm. “You are so fucking wet.”

She moaned even louder and tried to meet his thrusts, but her attempts were only half-successful as Bruce had her under tight lockdown and complete control over her body.

“So fucking tight,” he growled. “So fucking eager. You love this Di, don’t you?”

“Y-yes!” she babbled. The friction was killing her. His breath on her neck bringing shivers down her spine. He had her stuck in every possible way and- “Yes I lo-love it.” She moaned again. “Love your cock inside me.”

Her sentence somewhat pushed him over the edge. His frenetic jerk triggered her own release. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she smothered her cries in his clothes. The rush was still numbing her body with pleasure when he put her down. His shaft fell limply over his thighs. His pants were down his ankles and his skin covered with her fluids again.

“What a mess,” Bruce said, though he didn’t appear very dismayed. “Guess I’ll have to take a quick shower before dressing up after all.”

Diana’s eyes didn’t detach from his penis. After a brief hesitation, she reached for him, knelt at his feet and removed the condom. He felt soft and warm and sticky from their intercourse. She brought him to his mouth and sucked, her tongue caressing the length of him.

Bruce cursed loudly, his hand slamming on the wall behind her so he wouldn’t fall in turn. His free fingers slid in her hair and caressed her skull. He tasted salty and bitter and she had no idea what to do, until he slowly guided her motion.

“Like this,” he said. His hips jerked slowly so his length pumped in and out of her lips at gentle pace. Diana put her hand at its base for a better control. “Oh yes, that’s it…fuck Di, you’re good at this.”

His other hand left the wall to stroke her cheek. He was hardening inside her mouth, his tip now hitting the back of her throat. She cupped his balls, having heard somewhere men liked that, and fondled them gently. The sound he made would have her smile if her mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied.

“Fuck _yeeeeees,”_ he moaned. “Oh Di, you’re so fucking amazing.”

His thrusts were getting frenetic, Diana had to focus not to bite him on accident. One gargle later, he came inside her mouth. She spat the sperm out on the floor and glared at him.

“A little warning would have been appreciated,” she said, annoyed.

“Sorry.” He grinned. “Now it’s even more of a mess.”

Diana stood up, felt the stickiness of her skin when her thighs rubbed together. Wow, she thought, did giving him a blowjob really turned her on so much? She’d have to take a long shower back home.

“That was much needed, thank you,” he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Next time, send me a text before coming. I might have been entertaining someone and I doubt you are ready for a threesome yet.”

Diana flushed in embarrassment and a little disappointed. Of course he wouldn’t stop his habit of sleeping around just because she had come to seek him out. She guessed she should be flattered he wasn’t opposed to her returning at all.

“Di,” Bruce spoke again seriously. “This stays between us. I don’t usually touch girls your age…I mean, you’re legal, but barely and I don’t want trouble.”

“I won’t say a thing,” she assured him. She hadn’t considered telling anyone, not even her friends.

“I’ll trust your word,” he said with a satisfied nod. A few moments later, the solemnity faded into a leer. He knelt in turn and teased her skirt. “So, Diana, might I return the favor?”

He was already caressing her inner thighs. Diana was irrevocably drawn to his mouth and the memory of what it could do to her. She rested back against the wall again, parted her legs wide and pushed her skirt up.

“What are you waiting for?” she demanded.  
Bruce chuckled and went to work.

**-JAHF**

“So, spill, what’s his name?”

Diana jumped, startled, as her friend leant forward with a big grin on her face. Shayera Hor loved gossip –or rather, the blackmail she could produce from it –and everyone knew it. She also loved prying into people’s life, which usually got her into mounts of trouble. Still, Diana liked her straightforwardness. Most of the time.

“What?” she could only blurt, caught off-guard.

“The guy you’ve been seeing. You have been daydreaming for weeks. I know it’s not Steve Trevor –he’s still flirting with Etta Candy, and it’s not Arthur Curry –he’s back with Mera.” She added with a knowing smirk: “And, you’ve been walking funny lately.”

Diana did her best to keep her dignity intact and not flush red like a light bulb.

“It’s not what you think,” she started.

“Oh really? So you’re not sleeping with some hunk –or some gal –and didn’t tell anyone?” When Diana shifted uncomfortably, she pounced: “So there is someone. Spill. Now.”

Diana shook her head.

“Look Shay, it’s really not what you think. I’m not dating anyone.” She wasn’t lying: Bruce had made it clear over the few times she had come over that he was not interested in a romantic relationship. Diana was fine with that. She considered herself too young to get seriously involved, but not too young to have an older guy between her thighs. “It’s just sex.”

Shayera’s eyebrows hit her forehead.

“Am I hearing this? You, Diana Prince, the poster girl for virtuous, has a booty call on speed dial?”

She chuckled, amused.

“It’s nothing serious. We meet, sleep together and then I go back home. Helluvaway to relax though.”

“That I can believe,” Shayera replied. “You’ve been in great mood lately. Just be careful; people are going to get curious as to who your mysterious lover is.”

“That’s no-one’s business but my own,” she shot back. “How are things between you and John?”

Shayera raised both hands in defence.

“Off-territory, got it. Well, if he hurts you and you need help to bury a body, you know where to find me.”

The redhead promptly left, already hunting for a new victim…

“Shay!” Diana called after her. The girl turned around and waited. “Do you have any…tips?”

Shayera grinned widely.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to ask.”

**-JAHF**

“Can I try something?” Diana inquired as she caressed the large expanse of bare chest at her disposal.

She had been sneaking into his house once every week. Tonight, her mother was out of town and Bruce fling-free, so he had agreed she could stay the night. One vigorous round of sex later, they were sprawled in his bed, comfortably settled under the covers. But Diana wasn’t quite tired yet.

Bruce raised an intrigued eyebrow.

“What do you have in mind?”

She gave him a sheepish smile and a half-shrug.

“It’s just something I wanted to try. I thought it over and…well, if you don’t like, just tell me.”

Bruce shrugged and spread his arms wide open.

“Do your thing,” he waved at his body. “This is your playground.”

Diana grinned happily and started by taking him in her hand and gently stroked him.

“Nice start,” he purred.

“Don’t talk!” she chided. “Just let me…”

“Shutting up now.”

She took his nipple in her mouth while her hand kept moving at an easy pace. Just as he would do, she explored him with her tongue and mouth, enjoying his occasional shivers and the way his muscles contracted when she touched them. She tried to memorize his sensitive spots from their previous intercourses, grinned at his pleased grunts and groans.

Diana knew he was about to flip her over when he reached for her shoulder, so she hurriedly straddled him. Bruce smirked at her initiative and docilely slid his hand behind his head. He was hard enough now, so Diana guided him inside her and sank onto him. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, and she almost missed Bruce’s expression of ecstasy when she rocked her hips.

They moved together at an unhurried pace, her breast bouncing at each thrust and his hands on her hips for guidance. She came first, head thrown back while his fingers dug into herror skin.

“That was nice,” he said later on. His arms were around her, holding her down to his chest while her head was tucked under his chin. “Thank you.”

They were still jointed and he was soft inside her, but Diana wasn’t in a hurry to be parted from him. Right there, sweaty and sticky and curled around him, she felt…safe.

It was a dangerous thought, especially concerning the biggest player she had ever met –and would ever meet, according to trash magazines. She shoved those concerns away; she knew who she was sleeping with, knew she was just another warm body for him to draw pleasure from –though one embarrassingly enthusiastic about it. It was his fault he was so good in bed.

“Say, Di,” he whispered. His hand caressed her back, followed the trail of her spine. “Would you mind if I tied you up next time? I’d love to see you naked and spread opened…exposed…powerless…”

She hummed, pretended to think, though the idea brought another wave of anticipation in her body. Bruce groaned as she involuntarily clenched around him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**-JAHF**

“Are you comfortable?”

Diana pulled at her restraints. They didn’t cut deeply into her skin but held her tightly enough she couldn’t move much. Her arms were parted eagle-like, her legs wide opened. She shivered uncomfortably but didn’t feel trapped. She trusted him to stop if she asked him to.

“It’s alright,” she said and glanced up at him over her spread limbs.

She was entirely naked, slightly shivering due to the temperature. Bruce still wore his boxers, but not much else.

He knelt between her legs. His warm tongue licked her knee. Diana gasped, tried to reach him remembering she couldn’t move and forced herself to relax. Bruce followed a trail down her inner thigh, only to bypass her groin and focus on her abdomen. Every inch of her skin was covered with his kisses and his caresses.

He took extra time on that spot below her navel. After what felt like hours, she was growing restless and uncomfortably aroused –and she couldn’t even relieve the pressure on her own.

“Bruce,” she warned.

He eyed her with a satisfied glint, reached for something out of her sight and pressed it to her entrance. She recognized the smooth touch once it slid inside her and gasped as he set the vibrator to its lowest frequency. Diana whimpered at the additional torture. The vibration answered her need and yet increased her senses.

And he kept on with his detailed exploration of her body.

She tried to relieve the pressure, but the vibrations kept her teething on the edge of uncomfortable and pleasurable. Bruce’s light teasing of her breasts did not help. It didn’t take long to have her trembling and arching for release.

“Please Bruce,” she begged. “Please let me come.”

“Not yet,” was his insufferable answer.

For what seemed to be hours, she couldn’t move. Her insides desperately clenched around the vibrator, trying to drain something from it. When he suddenly pulled it out, she made a sound of protest, quickly replaced by a loud moan when he buried himself inside her instead. He gave her long, slow thrusts, tightening the coil in her stomach.

Her orgasm hit her so unexpectedly she almost fainted. Bruce had built it slowly, had built it powerful and earth shattering. Diana screamed his name. Her muscles seemed to size; she tried to draw his warmth down to her but couldn’t reach him. He didn’t stop thrusting, fighting her clenching walls with ease, hitting her sweet spot repetitively. Another release of fluids and another orgasm followed. His mouth was now sucking on her neck. The small hairs on his pectorals rubbing her oversensitive nipples…and still he didn’t stop.

“Gods Bruce!” she yowled, overwhelmed for the third time.

“Fuck yes!” was his answering shout as he came in turn.

It took them both a few minutes to cool down. He then untied her feet and her wrists and pulled her against his chest, running a soothing hand down her hari. Diana clung to him, feeling slightly shaken by the experience.

“Damn,” he muttered again. “Been a while since I’ve come so hard.”

Diana said nothing, still holding onto him. Her emotions were in uproar, her heartbeat hadn’t settled yet. It had felt good, great even. Being restrained and utterly at his mercy, trusting him not to hurt her, to make her feel so much…

“You okay?” he sounded a little concerned by her silence.

“Yes,” she replied honestly. “Yes, it’s just a little…overwhelming.”

Bruce kissed the top of her head.

“Next time, you get to tie me up. Deal?”

She smiled against his skin.

“I’ll hold you onto it.”

**-JAHF**

He looked oddly…not vulnerable. His wrists were bound to the headboard and his legs spread open. Still, his impressive musculature laid bare seemed ready to break through anytime. He stared at her with interest, completely at ease in this position.

“You sure it’s alright?” Diana asked for what felt to be the nth time. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Yes princess, I’m peachy.” He wasn’t lying; his cock was half-hard already. “Please?”

She had wondered how she wanted him and thought about it all week. She grinned and climbed over the bed. With some apprehension, she moved to straddle his face, her hands on the headboard for additional stability, and ordered with as much decorum as she could muster:

“Fuck me with your tongue.”

A stunned silence ensured, but when she dared to glance down at him, Bruce was smirking like the devil. And he obediently brought his mouth up to her folds. He was good, she thought after a while. And this was very different from what he was used to; but given how stiff his cook had become, he was enjoying it too.

She left his face, turned around to crawl over his body. She wondered if a sixty nine would work here...

“Don’t stop,” she ordered as she grabbed his dick.

“Love how your mind works, princess,” he purred and resumed licking and sucking her midsection.

She took him straight in her mouth. He jerked in surprise but didn’t stop. It was becoming harder to concentrate, but she was determined to please him first. She used her tongue, her hand and occasionally added her teeth to her effort. And then she cupped his balls, fondled them gently. _That_ was enough to push him over the edge.

“Oh shit!” he cursed and came into her mouth.

This time, Diana managed to swallow it and grinned smugly over her shoulder as she glanced back at him. Bruce was panting hard, staring at her in disbelief and wide open eyes.

“You just…” he started, stunned. “Shit.”

She lost a bit of self-assurance.

“Is it a good _shit_ or a bad one?”

He frowned.

“Untie me,” he ordered.

She must have done something wrong, but Diana couldn’t see what. Still, she reluctantly unbounded him. The moment he was free, he pushed her down and rolled on top of her, kissed her senseless. When they parted for air, her head was already spinning.

“Bruce what-“

“I came before you,” he growled. “When I have a girl over, my first rule is to always have her come before me.” He kissed her again. “I am going to have you scream before the night has fallen.” He glanced outside. The night was falling already. “Guess I better make haste.”

She opened her mouth to protest, to say that it was okay, she had planned to pleasure him before her –but as he nibbled her neck, brushed all the spots that left her weak and pitifully helpless, Diana decided she might as well enjoy it.

**-JAHF**

“Tell me Di, you got your answers for college yet?”

He had two fingers inside her and was pumping slowly. Diana barely heard the question as her hips were rising to meet his hand and her heart drumming into her ears.

_“Yeaaah-s?_

“All positive, I assume?” she hummed her agreement. “Are you doing anything particular to celebrate?”

He twisted his wrist and curled his fingers. Diana arched her back in response and inhaled sharply. She reached out for his thigh and dug her nails into the fabric of his trousers. He was fully dressed in a black suit while she laid on the bed in a beautiful burgundy dress. Her breasts peeked through the fabric –she had gone bra-less since her underwear usually ended torn into pieces after a while –and the skirt neatly folded up her waist. Her other hand clenched hard into the sheets.

_“Aaaaah-m_ doing a party _–ah yes like that,”_ she sighed in content, her hips keeping a steady rhythm.

“With your mother?”

Diana grunted in distaste and frowned at him.

“Don’t talk about my mother in bed, or I’ll start mentioning Alf-“ she gasped as he added a third finger.

“Just asking,” he went on, smirking, and accelerated his movement to catch her off-guard. “So, what’s the plan?”

Diana moaned again and thrust restlessly, taking him in knuckle-deep.

_“Soooooo_ meday during next week,” she whined again. “Friends on weekend _–aaaaaah yes you’re_ so _fucking_ good _at this-“_

Bruce smirked and inserted a forth finger. Diana bit her lower lip in mild discomfort, but kept meeting him halfway.

“So the weekend after –no, let’s say two weekends from this week, do you have anything planned?”

Her thrusts were growing more erratic. She had no idea where those questions came from, or why, but if she wanted to keep him going, she needed to answer.

“No!” she cried out. “No I don’t –oh _fuck_ Bruce please _fuck me-“_

“Not yet,” he chided, though his shaft had been stiff and ready for a while now. With his free hand, he undid his zipper and set it free. Diana watched it stand stiffly out of his pants, precum dripping already on the edge. She watched eagerly as he somehow managed to slip a condom with one hand without stopping his other activity. “Answer my question first.”

“NoIhavenothingplannedthatweekend,” she blurted. _“Andifyoudon’tgetinsidemesoon”–gasp- “I’mgonnakillyou.”_

He removed his hand with a throaty chuckle, positioned himself above her and sand in her at once. The fabric of his pants rubbed against her sensitive thighs. Diana sighed in content and wrapped her legs around his waist, searching for her favorite angle.

“What am I going to do with you?” he croaked. His previous stimulation had made her so wet he eased himself in and out without trouble.

“Love your cock,” she moaned loudly and met each thrust with her own. “You’re so good with it, so goo-oh yes-make me cum every fucking time!”

She was working on her dirty talk. He liked it and it got him hornier.

“You’re such a greedy little thing,” he groaned.

She laughed and gasped, reached for a better grip on his back. And then he focused on giving her a mind-blowing orgasm.

Afterwards, Diana curled around him in her favorite post-position, reeling in the bliss running through her veins and happy to feel his chest rise and fall underneath her cheek.

“Why did you want to know about my college answers?” she asked out loud.

“I’m taking you out to celebrate,” he said matter-of-factly. “I just need to know a date.”

She moved on her elbow to catch a better look of his face.

“Really?” she didn’t want to sound too excited –because that was not a date, but still, going out with Bruce?

“You’re moving into a new stage of your life. It calls for celebration.” He gave her a knowing smirk. “I know a great place with a great view.” He slapped her ass. “And I also know an even better hotel with an even better view.”

Diana rolled her eyes.

“Fancy dinner and sex?”

“You’ll love it, trust me,” he purred and dropped kisses in her neck. His hands fondled her breasts, mostly because he wanted to touch them and not to start something. Diana leant forward to press her mound into his warm palm. She kinda liked when he paid her girlies extra attention.

“I’ll take your word for it,” she muttered and let herself relax.

**-JAHF**

The weekend planned, Diana had made sure her mother was not quite about to return anytime soon and made way to Bruce’s manor. She had put on the cocktail dress he had picked up for her and then joined him in the hall. His heated gaze told her he might change his mind and ravish her right there, till he seemed to gather himself and guided her to a fancy car.

Thoughts kept plaguing her on the way to the restaurant. Did he often bring his flings out for dinner? Amongst the numerous women he brought home, wasn’t one bright enough to catch his attention? She sometimes counted up to three different ones in a week, none when he was taken with work, and other times one every night.

And she was one of them…with a striking exception: she was the only one Bruce slept with on a regular basis. She didn’t think he had brought home more than two other women in the past two months while she had visited him at least twice a week.

It unsettled her somewhat, and scared her too.

She had so determinedly convinced herself he would never, ever give her a serious chance and would one day dump her. It was easy to keep that frame of mind stuck in her head when she caught him bending someone else over his desk from her window. But lately, with this growing focus on her, his particular attentions and his allowing her to experiment new sexual avenues with him…everything was confusing. She didn’t want to hope for a serious relationship. She shouldn’t allow her heart to beat faster when he was around, shouldn’t let him get under her skin so easily, shouldn’t melt at each and every caress or affectionate sign he showed her.

Fancy dinner and sex, that was what she had called tonight, and he had wholeheartedly agreed. They’d eat in a whatsnumber star restaurant, perhaps drink some expensive wine, and then he’d bring her to a hotel with a spectacular view and fuck her on expensive sheets.

Oh, she didn’t doubt she’d love it; didn’t doubt she’d scream his name and beg for more and she certainly didn’t doubt he’d push her over the edge again and again throughout the night till her orgasms killed her. But no love would be involved, nor affection nor anything else. Diana knew where their relation stood. It didn’t stop her from secretly longing for a little more.

**-JAHF**

The dinner had been great, if a little light. The food exotic, the dessert to die for and the view of the city from their table, breathtaking. The mood somewhat changed when he took her hand and guided her outside the restaurant. Bruce showed himself particularly tactile, guiding her around with his hand on the small of her back, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, kissing her palm and other tiny things that had her blush.

He had acted like a complete gentleman, though she knew he’d be very ungentlemanly later, and this difference startled her.

_No love,_ she coldly reminded herself as he gave her a soft, lingering kiss in the elevator bringing them to their room.

The view, just as he promised, was spectacular. The whole city seemed to gleam in the night.

“Nice, isn’t it?” he said as he moved to stand behind her. Diana nodded.

“It’s like we’re standing above a field of stars.”

He kissed her neck. His hands slowly travelled over her abdomen, then upward. Diana closed her eyes and leant back against his chest, loving the feeling of being wrapped in his arms.

“Are you wearing lingerie?” he inquired, gently fondling her breasts. She shook her head. He chuckled: “Naughty girl.”

“You were going to tear them into pieces,” she mumbled. “I don’t need my mother wondering why I am investing in underwear every two weeks.”

That made him chuckle twice. Bruce released her and stepped back. The zipper of her dress slowly lowered. She shivered as her bare skin came in contact with the cool air. The fabric pooled down to her feet, so she stepped out, still wearing her high heels, and to his wordless nudge, turned over. Bruce was watching her with quiet intensity.

“You are beautiful Diana,” he whispered, his eyes appreciative of her form. “A fucking work of art.”

His fingers traced her collarbone, followed the trail between her breasts, down to her navel. Her breath accelerated.

“You’re not too shabby yourself, for an old man,” she replied and smacked herself for sounding so…weird.

He smirked at her, dropped a soft peck on her lips as a reward, pulled her into his arms. The two of them stood flushed together, touching chest to thighs. Bruce kept kissing her slowly but intensely, till she melted and returned his kisses with the same ardor. He was hard against her abdomen, gentle in his caresses. It felt very different from their first times together.

“I want you,” he whispered in her ear. “I want you very, very badly. Can I have you, my Diana?” he pepped kisses down her neck. “Can I have you?”

“Get that suit on the floor,” she retorted breathlessly. “Then we’ll talk.”

He laughed. Her heart soared at the sound.

“Deal.”

His clothes joined hers on the ground and he carried her to bed. She took him in as she sat astride on his thighs. He leant his back against the headboard so he'd remain in a seated position. Their lips fused together. Their bodies rocked at one. He held her tight; as if afraid she’d vanish if he released her. Diana kept her arms around his neck, pressed her chest to his, unwilling to part an inch from him.

She found him surprisingly tactile and gentle –not that she minded. From all times they had share a bed, this one might be the…sweetest.

As they fell asleep side by side, him spooking her close, Diana couldn’t help but wonder if they had just made love.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Harmless Fantasy**

 

**Part 3**

 

“Uh…Diana?”

She looked up from her book and glanced at Steve. He was shuffling nervously on his feet, barely meeting her eye.

“Yes? What is it?”

“Wouldyoufotopromwithme?”

Diana smiled, slightly amused.

“Care to repeat that please? You sounded like one of those records speeding forward.”

He chuckled, relaxing slightly, and repeated:

“Would you go to prom with me?”

She raised a surprised eyebrow.

“Prom? But I thought you and Etta…”

“She’s going with Charlie. We’re not…I don’t actually love her, I guess. She’s a great friend but…”

“So you’re asking me?” 

“Uh…yes?”

She chuckled.

“Okay, sure. I’d love to.”

Steve grinned brightly.

“Great!”

 

- **JAHF**

 

“So, prom eh? Is that blonde boyfriend of yours expecting you to sleep with him afterwards? Is it still tradition in high school?”

Diana rolled her eyes and slipped her top back on. Bruce was still sprawled on his bed, naked and on display like a goddamn Greek statue. Her eyes lingered on the contour of his solid chest, his taunt stomach and strong thighs. She briefly stopped on his groin before returning to his face.

“I already told you, Steve is a good friend. And even if he does, that is none of your business.”

Bruce raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“So you _would_ sleep with him?”

Diana glared at him.

“Do I ask after your flings?” she cooed icily.

“Easy,” he protested. “I’m curious. You’re free to sleep with whoever you want.”

He sounded annoyed though.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” she inquired with curiosity.

“Of course not,” he scoffed, but the protest was a little too quick. Diana suddenly felt like grinning. He _was_.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep coming back at you for seconds,” she teased.

“Humf,” Bruce grunted unhappily. She joined him and kissed her forehead.

“Till later,” she whispered and left the room.

She had stayed overnight because her mother was out of town again. She just had enough time to grab her bag next door and leave. She’d return tonight and hopefully, he wouldn’t be in a sour mood. It didn’t often happen, but he occasionally would fall into what she called his ‘brooding mode’ and use her body to get rid of his frustrations. Diana didn’t mind him rough, but she wasn’t in the mood for rough tonight.

She made a quick stop at her house, gave her mother a quick call to assure her everything was fine, hung up and left for the next house. Alfred welcomed her in –she thought he didn’t think much of her but never let it show, and directed her to the kitchen. Blatant sign that Bruce wasn’t there.

But there was another man strolling there, hands in his pockets.

Diana froze upon his sight. He was a tall man, perhaps as tall as Bruce. Dark-haired, thick glasses, baby blue eyes. Broad and fit body. He smiled easily at her appearance. For some reason, she thought she had seen him somewhere.

“Hello,” he greeted her cheerfully. “You must be Diana.”

She narrowed her eyes, wondering why a complete stranger knew her name.

“And you are?”

“Clark Kent,” he introduced himself with an easy smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

And then she realized why he looked familiar: he had been the one bending Bruce over the desk a few months back. Diana kept her face perfectly straight –and did not blush- when she replied:

“I didn’t realize he had guests tonight.” She said and made to leave. If that was Bruce’s way of getting petty revenge, she would not show up for a while. “I’ll come over some other time.”

“No, please stay,” he cajoled her. “He should be home soon anyway. Why don’t you go sit at the table? We could talk until he arrives. Do you want something to drink?”

Well, she was here, and she could tear him a new one.

“Wouldn’t mind tea,” she admitted. Curiosity made her inquire: “Have you known each other for a long time?”

_How long have you been fucking Bruce?_

“We were in college together actually, in the same debate club. People hated going against him, he was such a smooth talker. I loved it though; at least he presented a true challenge.”

His tongue stuck on the side as he finished preparing her tea and his coffee. She pulled the mugs out and set them on the table. They didn’t speak again till they both had their respective drinks at hand.

“So tell me Diana –do you mind if I call you Diana?” she shook her head. “I heard a little about you from Bruce. He mentioned you might be interested by a threesome?”

She chocked on her tea.

“ _What_?”

Clark scratched the back of his head, looking vaguely embarrassed.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he immediately apologized. “But he mentioned that one of his girlfriends wanted to try new _experiences_ , and I sort of assumed it was you.”

He wasn’t wrong, per say. Diana had suggested the idea a few weeks back in passing. She hadn’t expected him to actually act upon her suggestion and without talking to her about it first.

“No, no you’re right. I’m just…surprised,” she admitted. Clark grinned in a friendly manner.

“He enjoys catching people off-guard.” Then he cleared his throat: “So, my name is Clark Kent. I’m a friend of Bruce and a potential sex partner for a foreseeable threesome.”

The situation was so absurd she replied with the same solemnity:

“My name is Diana Prince. I am Bruce’s neighbor and am interested in meeting an extra sex partner for a foreseeable threesome.”

They cracked into laughers, hers more nervous than his.

“So, you came for a threesome?” Diana asked, embarrassed.

“First of all, are you interested?” Clark asked gently. “We don’t know each other, our only connection is Bruce. On my end, I think you are gorgeous and I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you, threesome or not. But I will not force you into anything you want.”

Diana shifted nervously. Clark was a handsome man, though she preferred Bruce’s darker aura. His large chest and muscular arms reminded her of her lover’s. She started picturing that body naked and moving against her and felt a slight appreciation growing in response. The least she could say, Bruce really knew how to pick his lovers.

“I wouldn’t mind…trying,” she admitted. Clark beamed.

“I was really hoping you’d say that,” he confessed. “Bruce has some particular taste sometimes, but he surely knows how to pick his girls.” He winked. “You are no exception. I think you’re one of the most attractive he’s ever chosen.”

Diana laughed.

“I already agreed I’d sleep with you, you don’t have to compliment me all over.”

“I want to,” he replied. “You are a beautiful woman and my Ma always told me I should be gallant with them, especially when it’s true.” Diana blushed but didn’t hide her appreciating grin. “Would you like to get a little head start on Bruce?”

Her smile fell slightly and discomfort fell upon her again. She didn’t know the guy and he wanted…well, to be fair, she didn’t know Bruce that much either when she let him jump her the first time. As if sensing her uneasiness, Clark raised both hands in defense:

“I won’t do anything unless you’re okay with it,” he repeated. “Bruce and I have that in common: we like girls, but we like them willing.”

It was meant as humoristic but somewhat, it managed to appease her. Diana made up her mind and stood up.

“A little head start to make him regret being late,” she confirmed. Clark stood in turn, smiling, and approached her slowly. He caressed her face with his right hand, studying her intensely.

“May I kiss you?”

Diana nodded nervously, but determined.

His lips were soft. Not like Bruce, she thought, but not bad. His tongue teased the line of her mouth and she parted her lips to grant him access. Her arms sneaked around her waist and brought her firmly against his strong body. It felt nice, she thought, to be held as being kissed thoroughly. She wished Bruce would do that sometimes.

Then she kicked the thought out of her mind; they were not dating, he had no reason to show more affection to her than to another. No matter that night at the panoramic restaurant.

_Gods, has it only been a week ago?_

When they parted, she whispered:

“Shouldn’t we go to the bedroom? I don’t think Alfred would appreciate finding us on the kitchen table.”

He didn’t say a word, but she felt his reaction through his denims against her thighs.

“Shame,” Clark said and winked, but his voice had grown two octaves graver. “But you’re right. Let’s go to his room.”

 

- **JAHF**

 

She watched him undress, unbutton his shirt first. He was completely hairless where Bruce had a small trail, but his abs were very well-defined. That is a man who works out a lot, she thought as he undid his pants. His cock sprang like a jack-in-the-box. It wasn’t as thick as Bruce’s, but it did seem longer. His skin was tanner, probably from outdoor activities. Bruce was naturally tanned but, as she thought his hours spent inside working had its impact.

“If you don’t want to,” Clark’s voice drew her back to the present. “I’ll understand if you’re not-“

“No,” she interrupted. “It’s just…I’ve never been with anyone aside from Bruce.”

“Do you love him?”

Diana shrugged, repressing what that question made her feel.

“He’s a great lay,” she replied instead. Loving Bruce was out of the question. He wouldn’t change his ways for her. Clark smirked.

“Yeah, he is.”

Diana smiled back and started undressing in turn. Her shirt was folded on a nearby chair. She hadn’t worn a bra, and immediately felt a burning gaze on her skin. It wasn’t until he discarded her trousers and panties that he spoke again:

“You have a beautiful body,” he commented sincerely.

_A fucking work of art_ , Bruce had called her.

“Thank you.”

He stepped closer and pulled her against him again. Their bodies were flushed against the other, she could feel every inch of his warm skin against hers as he kissed her again. And when they parted again, Clark knelt and found himself staring at her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth. His hand caressed her stomach and trailed lower between her thighs. Fingers gently stroke her folds to draw the wetness. Diana caressed his shoulders and neck. The skin texture was different from Bruce too, smoother perhaps?

“I like your breasts,” she heard Clark whisper. “They’re soft and tender.” He kissed the tip he had just worked into hardness and focused on the other. “Just the right size.”

“Thanks,” she muttered, and because she felt compelled to say a compliment, added: “You have soft skin too.”

Her soon-to-be lover chuckled, his mouth full of her other nipple.

“I blame my fiancée.”

_What_?

“Your fiancée?” she repeated, unsure she had heard correctly.

“Lo’ knows.” He left her breasts to kiss a trail down her stomach. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face back, wordlessly demanding further details. Clark sighed and explained: “She has her own flings when she’s touring around the world too. As long as she returns to me and me to her, we’re both fine doing this.”

“That’s…open-minded,” Diana commented. Clark grinned.

“Yeah. That’s why I adore her.”

She released his hair. He renewed his assault, gave a quick kiss to her navel, and went lower. Diana moaned softly when his mouth found her center. She pressed herself to him as he elected to explore her with his tongue.

Damn, she thought, he was good. He hands ran in his hair, stilled his head over that sensitive spot that made her gasp every time. A few moments later, her legs were quivering with want. Clark pulled back and grinned at her. His mouth was glistering with her natural fluids.

“Next step?” he offered. Diana breathed her agreement. He picked her up –she squeaked unladylike -as he stood and carried her to Bruce’s bed. He deposited her delicately and let her crawl back on the mattress.

“A little warning would be nice,” she chided, though there was a hint of laugher in her tone. Clark sensed it and grinned back. Instead of answering, he returned his attention to her breasts. “Do you have an obsession with those?” she asked after a while. Not that she was complaining, he knew how to give her girlies quality time.

Clark released her nipple with a resounding ‘pop’.

“Told you they were soft,” he grinned and nuzzled them. “Just the way I like them.”

“Flatterer.”

It was growing hard to breath and her folds arching for attention too.

“Wanna suck my dick?” Clark suddenly asked.

“Not really,” she shot back. She was not interested in having anyone’s penis down her throat –exception made for Bruce’s –and she didn’t like his casual tone, like he was doing her a favor. Clark looked a little disappointed but focused on her midsection too fast for her to consider her next move. He touched her –opened his eyes wide.

“Wow, you’re really wet,” he blurted and shifted around to grab a condom from Bruce’s nightstand. Once set up, he positioned himself and pushed in slowly. Diana moaned as he filled her to the hilt easily. He shut his eyes tightly. “Damn, you’re so tight.”

She smirked and rolled her hips. Clark gasped, fell on both arms, nearly crushing her underneath his firm muscles. After a few moments, once he managed to catch his breath, he moved. Diana wrapped her legs around his hips and arched to take him deeper.

“Yeaaaah,” he said, slowly meeting her thrusts. “Oooh damn, you feel good.”

Sleeping with another man, one she had barely met an hour ago, felt…odd. The physical part was great, Clark had skills, no argument there, but it lacked the feeling of intimacy she had developed with Bruce. She didn’t touch him the way she would touch her usual lover, didn’t respond to his kisses the same way. She met his thrusts eagerly, tried to give him as much pleasure as she was receiving –and from his moans of ecstasy, quite successfully.

“You’re so good at this,” he babbled. “Ooooooooh Diana you’re so good at this.” Diana laughed and moaned in turn as he accelerated the pace. “Never had someone like this,” he went on. “ _Ah_!” he gasped as she ran her nails over his nipples. His surprised shifted his angle and hit a deeper spot inside her. Diana gasped this time and cursed loudly.

_“Fuck yes!”_

His hips hammered harder. His mouth returned to her breasts, teasing and sucking and biting and-

She clenched around him. Clark cursed. Her orgasm ran softly down her spine. He followed soon after, putting his full weight on his arms so he wouldn’t crush her.

So this was why some women loved sleeping around? The rush and excitement and the power a female could yield over a man when he was in the throes of passion? Diana gently pushed him on the side, dazed but not as satisfied as she might have been with Bruce. Fucking strangers wasn’t for her she decided. Right now, she’d be happy to have Bruce for sole lover, as long as he wanted her. Even if she had to share him with gods knew how many others. Including the man sprawled upon the sheets.

“Wow,” Clark said, beaming. “Now I understand why Bruce isn’t keen on sharing you.”

Diana rolled on her side and propped her head on her hand.

“How so?”

“He talked about you from time to time,” he echoed his earlier words. “He’s got a lot of work right now with his company –something about his competitors getting a little too greedy over some new market-“ Diana nodded, she had heard him pest against LexCorp again and again. “Last I asked about his conquests, he said he had this one girl he often had over, so he didn’t need to look far to get laid.” He frowned slightly. “I didn’t realize you were so young. How old are you?”

Diana felt a hint of irritation run through her and rolled her eyes.

“Old enough for this to be legal,” she replied shortly. “You are hardly in any position to judge or make accusations.”

She straddled him and pushed him back with a hand flat on his chest. When he looked up at her, smiling and leering a little, Diana felt another rush of…something.

“Why don’t you lay back, and I keep myself busy with this,” she pointed at his body. “While we’re still waiting for Bruce?” her nails trailed down his toned chest.

“Anything you want,” he blurted. “Just don’t stop that.”

Bruce had sometimes called her easy, especially when she got a little too impatient with his preliminaries. She wondered if Clark was just as easy, if not more, than her. He was already wriggling impatiently. He suddenly rolled her underneath him, stomach down the mattress and hovered over her back. And then she felt him part her ass cheeks and probe her asshole.

“No!”

She pushed him off and rolled away, glaring sharply at him. Clark looked puzzled again, his dick stiff and twitching.

“I can handle being taken from behind, but I am not letting you up my ass!” she growled. She hadn’t even tried with Bruce –though given the direction of this evening, it was only a matter of minutes. And she’d rather have Bruce in her back than a complete stranger.

Clark raised both hands again in sign of peace.

“Sorry, I didn’t…I should have asked. I know not everyone likes it. I shouldn’t have assumed…forgive me?”

Puppy eyes and all, he did look apologetic. Diana sighed, unsure why she felt so…edgy. She suddenly wanted to be away from Clark. She might have let him take her body, but he was not Bruce.

And then, out of nowhere, she felt his presence in her back. She couldn’t help the smile when his strong arms –strong bare arms –wrapped around her and pulled her back against his chest. He was naked and slightly aroused –she felt him bouncing against her butt. His hand slid between her legs and started stroking her with the ease of familiarity.

“Well, what a welcome committee,” Bruce’s deep voice rumbled in his chest. Diana sighed in content when he kissed the spot below her ear. “Hello, my Diana.”

“Hi,” she replied breathlessly. Her hips jerked forward to meet his hand. His free one cupped her left breast.

“You were having fun without me?” he went on, stroking deeper and deeper and slower too…

“Waiting for you,” she corrected. “Didn’t tell me you had a gue- _eeee_ -st.” she sighed and relaxed; she didn’t even have the strength to be angry at him anymore. “Would have come later otherwise.”

“And have you miss the fun?” he purred and kissed her neck again. She shuddered as a small, but very enjoyable release covered his fingers with fluids.

He turned her around and met her eyes. They were wide and dark and…with a glint she couldn’t interpret correctly, but wasn’t it anger?

His mouth was n hers, his hand pressed down her lower back to flush her front to his. He devoured her like a possessed man. Her heart was beating in her ears when they parted.

“That was steamy hot.”

Both turned around to stare at Clark, who was watching them with wide fascinated eyes and stroking himself. Bruce’s arms subtly guided her back to him. She melted again, startled by this…was this protectiveness?

“So, a little one-on-one before the threesome, Clark?”

His tone sounded almost accusing.

“Can you blame me?” Clark replied with a light shrug. “She’s truly gorgeous.”

Bruce grunted noncommittally.

“Ready for your first threesome, princess?” he whispered in her ear. Diana shivered in anticipation, mostly because he was staring at her like he wanted to undo her again and again. And she knew what to expect when he looked at her that way.

“Hell yeah.”

 

- **JAHF**

 

Diana found herself sandwiched between two gorgeous males, both moving against her, both buried deep inside her, both making her lose her mind.

Clark was on front, her leg tucked beneath his elbow while Bruce held her hips back. He encountered far less protest when he suggested taking the back position. She trusted him more than Clark after all. As for Clark, he didn’t seem to mind too much, especially since he got to care for her breasts again. For some reason though, it was Bruce biting her neck that brought her closer to the edge several times. She couldn’t see him, but knowing he was behind her, buried so deep inside her, covering her back and grunting in her ear…

Diana chocked on her latest sob and clung to Clark’s arm. She felt Bruce come inside her, and while Clark took a little longer to come, she was glad it was over.

“We should definitively do that some time again,” Clark declared, breathless. Diana felt Bruce tense behind her and somewhat agreed with him, but didn’t dare to voice it out.

“We’ll see,” Bruce declared. He had been oddly intense tonight, not that she complained. “You’re leaving?”

It was more an order than a question, she realized. Apparently, Clark took the hint and left the bed.

“Yeah, I have a conference early tomorrow. I just stopped by your house figuring we could have some fun. Can’t say I regret it,” he added with a wink. He got dressed quickly. Neither Diana nor Bruce moved to walk him out. “I’ll see you later!”

“Bye Clark,” Diana said politely. The man gave her a last wave and left the room for good.

She strained her ear to listen to him go down the corridor, probably speak with Alfred.

“You’re staying?”

Bruce’s voice brought her back to reality. He didn’t sound like he wanted her out, so she decided she might as well take advantage of his enormous bed.

“If you don’t mind? I don’t think I can walk back to my own house.”

“Good,” he muttered and rolled her so they ended face-to-face. “So, what did you think?”

Diana settled more comfortably on the mattress.

“It was nice, I guess,” she said, shrugging lightly. “But I don’t think I’d like a repeat anytime soon.”

He hummed, and she thought it might sound like an approval.

“Why did you sleep with Clark in the first place?”

“He caught me by surprise when I arrived,” she narrowed her eyes. “You know, you really could have told me you were having someone over.”

“I didn’t know he’d stop by till he arrived here,” Bruce protested. Diana huffed.

“Well, he was nice and we just talked a little. He said he was there because _you_ mentioned I’d like to have a threesome someday, and he suggested we got an early start. I know he’s engaged, but I know his fiancée is okay with his liaisons. If you were going to have us sleep together anyway, I don’t see where the trouble is.”

Bruce ran a hand over his face.

“I hear so many twisted things in this sentence,” he muttered. “Okay, let’s start here. I know Lois and yes, she knows Clark and I hook up sometimes and she fine with it because I am a _man_.”

Diana blinked.

“He told me she slept around on her side too,” she said hesitantly.

“Not as much as he claims, and certainly not as much as he does. She’d be perfectly fine if their relation was exclusive, but Clark has a strange vision of loyalty. He loves Lois to death –or he wouldn’t marry her –but he sees no harm in sleeping around occasionally with the people he finds attractive. Lo puts up with it because she loves him too and ‘ _the pros far outbalance the cons_ ’,” he mimed quotation marks.

“So…you didn’t invite him for a threesome?”

Bruce’s frown deepened.

“No I didn’t. I would have talked to you about it first.” He narrowed his eyes. “Did Clark hint it?”

“Not exactly…” a cold feeling ran in her body. He hadn’t manipulated her into sleeping with him, had he? She had gone with it because she found him attractive and Bruce had spoken to him too, or so he claimed…and she had gone willingly…because she thought…she had assumed…

“Hey, calm down,” he said and touched her face. The touch grounded her a little. “I actually had Lois in mind for your threesome and she must have mentioned it to him. Probably wanted his piece of the pie,” he grumbled, obviously annoyed. Diana thought she might take offence at being seen as the ‘pie’. “You would have liked her,” he went on, ignoring her expression. “You two have many common points. She’s a famous reported, twice prized for her work. Explosive temper and no-bullshit attitude.”

So Bruce had wanted to introduce her to a woman? That was mindboggling.

“Do you like your women with temper?” she was suddenly curious.

“Well…will you believe me if I told you I almost got married at twenty?”

Her eyebrows raised three notches.

“Really? Who’s the unlucky girl?”

“An old childhood friend named Selina. I use to think she was the love of my life,” he added with a bitter smirk. “Foolish me. She robbed my house one day and flew across the Atlantic. Never saw her again since.”

“Oh.” She contemplated what to say next. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Bruce sighed.

“It’s in the past now. I’d rather not think of it anymore.” He caressed her face gently. “You should sleep now. I think we’ve exhausted you.”

Diana hummed her agreement and closed her eyes. He had her slightly distracted with the almost-marriage thing, but her thoughts returned to Clark nonetheless. She’d probably never know if he had been manipulative or genuine, and she figured she didn’t want to find out. She didn’t want to think she was this easy…or that she would agree to sleep with someone she didn’t know from Adam just because Bruce approved of him or her.

She needed to find someone, Diana thought. Bruce was great for now, but he would not be her lifetime partner. Prom was a little less than a month away, she remembered. Perhaps she’ll meet another student there worth knowing? Or maybe she should give Steve a change? They were longtime friends, she used to have a crush on him and…well, she’d wait to see if Steve would be gentlemanly or just another male with a dick instead of a brain.

 

- **JAHF**

 

Prom happened and she had her answer: Steve had a dick instead of a brain. She let him fuck her in the backseat of his car anyway and hated every second of it. He had no idea how to care for a girl. His kisses were bold and demanding, she didn’t wait until she was ready to take her and his thrusts were too erratic and forceful to be pleasurable. It didn’t help that she had to stay still on her knees because she couldn’t spread them properly. He came fast and early. She had to finish the job with her hands on her clit and thinking of Bruce to feel the remains of a half-decent orgasm.

When she declined a second round, Steve asked her if she’d mind giving him a blowjob. Diana left the car slamming the door behind and started the walk back home on her own. He didn’t try to catch up on her, not even after half an hour walking alone in the dark. When another car slowed at her level, she was barely surprised to see Bruce behind the wheel.

“Want a ride?” he asked kindly.

Diana felt humiliated and ashamed enough. Her pride dictated she refused. Screw her pride, her practical side replied.

“Yes.”

The return home was done in silence. No music came to disturb and no attempt of conversation was made. He didn’t ask about what had just occurred, she didn’t ask what he was doing in the area. He parked in his courtyard, turned the engine off. Wayne Manor looked like a quiet beast awaiting them. Neither left the car.

“Di-“ he started.

“I’m not in the mood Bruce.”

He kissed her cheek softly. She closed her eyes, felt the tears of shame sliding down her cheeks. Her throat was so constricted it hurt.

“I can make you forget,” he whispered, his voice low and entrancing. “Let me make you forget.” He caressed her waist, down to her thighs. He pulled her dress up, higher when she didn’t protest. “Let me do this for you.”

He kissed her fully and this time, she relented. Her hips slowly thrust forward to meet his hand and fingers. His presence alone was reassuring, his touch kind and gentle. He mouthed at her neck, covered every mark Steve had left on her. She moaned softly when he pushed a third finger inside her and curled them, stroking her inner walls.

“Come for me, my beautiful Diana,” he whispered again, low and hypnotizing. “Come for me.”

She came, arching and moaning and holding onto him. He swallowed her cries, held her as she shivered and kept whispering sweet things to her ears. He was awfully gentle with her lately. Was it because of her upcoming departure for New York? The shitty evening she had spent? Or was it something else? He wasn’t about to breakup with her right? Her heart pounded louder at her last thought. Diana felt the tears prickle her eyes as she shut them to keep them at bay. She couldn’t break in front of him.

“Diana?” he sounded alarmed. It only made her cry harder. “Diana, are you alright? Is it Steve? Is it-“ she sobbed and covered her mouth with her hand. “Damn it Diana, talk to me.”

She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to lose him yet. If he told her they were done, she’d beg. To hell with dignity, she’d fucking beg him not to cast her away.

“Shit,” she heard him curse. He pulled her to his chest, buried her face in his neck and ran a soothing hand in her hair. “It’s alright Diana, I’m here. It’s going to be alright.”

She breathed his scent and clung to his vest. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She loved him. She fucking loved him. He was an arrogant prat and a player, he could be inconsiderate and insensitive, blind to her pain at times. But she loved his cynicism, how true and honest he was with her. She loved the way he listened to her, how he touched her, how he called her ‘my Diana’. Her mouth was about to speak up, but-

_Don’t say it_ , her brain warned loudly. _Don’t say the words!_

He wasn’t one for commitment. If she confessed her feelings, he would definitively kick her out of his life. And Diana was terrified of what would happen next, if she didn’t have him in her life.

“I’m okay,” she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his vest. “I’m just so fucking stupid.”

He released her, kissed her forehead gently. He picked her hand and coddled it between his two larger ones.

“Everyone makes mistakes Di.”

“I invited him. I thought I could prove a point. It didn’t matter in the end.” She snorted. “He claimed he had never slept with a girl before. But he certainly knew what to do.” Another bitter snort. “He just sucked at it.”

His thumb didn’t stop rubbing her hand. It was soothing and hypnotizing at the same time.

“Do you think…” she started, wondered if she was being bold, but heck, she had nothing much to lose. “Can I still stop by, when I’m back for the holidays? To visit you, I mean.”

His smile warmed her a little.

“I’d like that.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Harmless Fantasy**

**Part 4**

 

Diana accelerated her pace as she approached her designed apartment. Thanks to a little help from Bruce, she had managed to secure a rather nice place, not too far from her university and more importantly, quiet. The day had been quite long and she wanted nothing more but to put some comfortable sweatpants and T-shirt and slump till dinnertime. Or just skip dinnertime and sleep till the next morning.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. When she pulled it out, she didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Diana! It’s Clark!”_

Clark. The name rang a bell but it still took her a few moments to place him. Then handsome hunk she slept with because she foolishly assumed Bruce had called him to introduce her to the wonders of threesomes. It had been interesting, before Bruce had coolly announced that the guy had a tendency to sleep around in spite of being madly in love with his fiancée –now wife, according to the latest news.

It he was contacting her for a booty call, she was so kicking his ass.

“Hello Clark,” she replied. “It’s been a while. How did you get my number?”

If Bruce gave it to him, she was going to kiss _his_ ass –and not in the way he liked it.

_“I’m a journalist, remember? It’s my job to find out stuff. Say, I am in New York and I was wondering if you were still around. Maybe we could meet up someplace and you know, have a drink and-“_

“Clark,” she interrupted him. “I don’t do married guys.”

There was a startled paused on the line.

_“I already told you Lois is totally fine with it, right?”_

She closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten.

“Maybe she’s fine with it, but I am not. If you were single, maybe I’d consider it.” _As if_ , she added inwardly. “But fact is, you are not.”

He was silent a few moments more.

_“Did Bruce put you up to this?”_

“No,” she replied immediately. “I really don’t think married men are an attractive option, willing wife or not. I’m flattered you thought of me, but I’m not in. I’m sure you’ll find someone else.”

He didn’t speak until a few seconds more. Then, she heard him sigh:

_“I understand. It’s a shame though, I did like you a lot.”_

_We only fucked once_ , she was this close to remind him.

“Yeah, it was nice. Listen, I have to go. Bye Clark.”

_“Goodbye Diana.”_

He hung up. She put her phone back in her pocket, knowing he would not call again.

“Hey Di!”

She bit back a groan but put up a good face for the newcomer.

“Hello Tom, how is it going?”

“Oh, just fine, just fine. You look gorgeous today, you know?”

Diana cringed slightly. Tom Tresser was one nice guy, blonde and handsome and charming, and one of the most popular students in her year. He lived in the same neighborhood and followed most classes together, so they often walked the path in each other’s company. He reminded her of Steve before things had gone sour between them, which was why she had, somewhat, grown closer to him. She had come to genuinely like him too; he was always cheerful, made her laugh and the twinkle in his eyes rendered him quite attractive.

She blamed the stress and missing Bruce when she had followed him back to his apartment one night. The party she had been attending then had been great, but she had felt so tired and he was offering something pleasurable to distract her with. To her, it had always been just a one-night stand. But Tom seemed to think he had a chance with her now. His flirting had worsened in the past two months.

“Thank you,” she replied politely. It was only the third time he had complimented her today.

They continued walking back to their respective homes together. Tom spoke again:

“So, Di, I was wondering if I could like, sometime, take you out on a date or something? Just the two of us?”

Diana cringed even more. What was it with guys asking her out lately? Why couldn’t Bruce show up in New York occasionally?

“Look Tom, you’re great,” she said and meant it. “And I know we had a fling but it’s not –I’m in love with someone else.”

It sounded odd to speak these words, especially since she had never told anyone; but she felt she owed the guy honesty.

“Why did you sleep with me if you loved someone else?” he asked, sounding both a little hurt and a little curious.

“We’re not dating,” Diana confessed. “But he’s under my skin, all the time. Whenever he’s around, I stop thinking straight.”

“What a waste,” Tom said. “He has no idea how lucky he is to have you.”

Diana gave him a half felt smile.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Well, I’m not giving up,” Tom declared. “He obviously doesn’t treat you right and I sense your hesitation. I also know you like me, though you’d rather not. So, until I know you’ve chosen him for sure, the bet isn’t off.” He gave her a saucy wink. “I’ll keep trying Di. Your boyfriend better up his game, or I’ll snatch you away.”

In spite of her reluctance, she chuckled. Tom was a very sweet guy; sometimes she wished she hadn’t met Bruce first. They arrived at the intersection where they needed to part ways to head home.

“See you tomorrow?” he asked, and she gave him a vague wave and hurried back home.

Thankfully, Diana encountered no-one on her way up. She merely greeted the caretaker with an amiable smile and finally reached for her door. Once she closed behind, Diana dropped her bag on the floor and was about to head to the bathroom to change her clothes when-

“ _Bruce_?”

Her lover was sitting on her couch, looking at home in spite of his professional suit and the comfy living room, in all his brooding glory.

“Diana,” he greeted evenly.

She felt so stunned she didn’t know how to react.

“You’re in New York,” she said and nearly slapped herself for stating the obvious. He nodded. “How did you get-“

“I know your owner. I asked for a double.”

_Right_.

He looked far too calm, far too silent. So when he suddenly stood up, she jumped in surprise.

“What is it?” she asked, stiffening slightly.

“What’s his name?”

Dread filled her as the question left his lips. He knew, she thought. Bruce took a few steps closer, ended inches from her. His eyes were blazing and she couldn’t remember if she had ever seen him so angry.

“What. Is. His. Name?” he growled.

Diana didn’t even pretend not to know what he was talking about. But his attitude still annoyed her; they weren’t dating and he had his share of lovers –why couldn’t she stray occasionally?

“Does it matter?” she shot back. “I don’t ask the name of the girls you sleep with when it’s not me, you fucking _hypocrite_.”

He pushed her back against the wall, his eyes blazing fire. For a moment, none of them spoke. Diana knew that if he attempted to manhandle her, she would hit back. Instead, a strange smirk grew on his lips and he leaned forward. His face stopped inches away from hers.

“Did you like it?”

Diana blinked, startled.

“What?”

He had caught her by surprise.

“I asked if you liked fucking that other guy?” His hand had somewhat found its way in her pants. She hadn’t realized he had even moved. “Did he make you scream too?”

“Bruce-“ she started, gasped as his fingers were already stroking her. She couldn’t think properly, not when he touched her like that.

“Did you call his name too?” he went on. “Does he know how fucking greedy you are when I do _this_?”

He twisted her wrist so his fingers were completely pressed against her entrance. Diana gasped, grabbed his arm but did nothing to stop him. The desire within was growing stronger as he kept hissing at her.

“You’re already wet, you know?” she did. She could feel the fabric growing damp and uncomfortable…in the way of his fingers. “Did he make you wet like this?” he pushed the fabric aside and slipped a finger inside her. Diana moaned. “You’re so easy sometimes, Di. So fucking easy.”

She was not, she wanted to protest, but his heated stare rooted her on spot and his strokes were killing her. Afterthought, maybe she was easy…for him.

“You’ve always been so eager,” he went on. “Even when I took you to bed the first time. Your legs were spread so wide. You were already begging with your eyes. You were begging _‘take me’_. And your pussy, your sweet little pussy was already dripping before I even touched it.” He added two fingers at once. Diana chocked and moaned, attempting to spread her legs wider to accommodate him. “So fucking wet and eager and you came so fucking fast. You loved it, remember? You loved having my cock inside you, you loved it when I took you on that desk. You have been watching me for months. So tight and wet around me.” He was moving hard, knuckle deep. She was _this_ close to climax already. Bruce brought his face closer to her ear and whispered: “My greedy little Diana. Cum for me. Cum for me _now_.”

She did, holding onto his arm, muffling her moans into his shoulders, eyes tightly shut. When she regained some sense, Bruce was watching her with an unreadable expression.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered. “I am going to fuck you so hard you’ll never want anyone else in your whole fucking life.”

 

- **JAHF**

 

If anyone thought she was single they stood corrected, Diana thought sarcastically as she stared at the ceiling. Bruce had pushed like he never had before, made her scream her throat raw and brought her to so much intense heights she thought her brain would fry. The whole floor must have heard her –the upper and lower levels too.

Perhaps she should make him jealous more often?

Tom was a drunken mistake made after too many lonely nights and stressed weeks. She wondered how Bruce had learned about it. Said man was deep asleep now, breathing regularly with a hand possessively wrapped around her wrist. During their intercourse, she heard him growl _‘you’re mine’_ and yes, she couldn’t deny it, she was his. Her heart belonged to him…but it didn’t mean his belonged to her. Bruce didn’t understand reciprocity. Diana had bit her tongue every time she caught glimpses of him on the covers of trash magazines with other women.

_Fucking hypocrite_ , she thought again. _And you’re such fucking coward Diana, for now having the guts to end this now._

His embrace wrapped her in a cocoon of warmth and safety. Their sweaty skin clammed together. She couldn’t move without waking him. Trapped, she thought, but not in a bad way.  He was holding her like he didn’t want her to leave again.

Someone knocked at her door.

Diana bit back the urge to roll her eyes and ignored it at first. When her visitor knocked again, she decided to get up. With infinite precaution, she pulled out of his arms. He grunted unhappily. She shushed him and whispered she’d soon be back. She hastily put on a T-shirt and tied her robe over the whole. The knocking became more insistent. She tied her hair in a low ponytail, reached the door and opened.

Of course, Tom was there. His bright smile faded when he saw what she was wearing.

“Oh…am I…bothering?” She offered him an apologetic shrug. “Is it…your guy?”

“Yeah.”

“And you two…uh…”

“I think it’s rather obvious,” she said with a tight smile. “Did you want something, Tom?”

He blinked, seemed to gather his wits, and said with a fake cheer:

“Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out have a drink with the guys but…I guess I’ll tell them you’re…busy.”

Diana nodded, her lips tight.

“I’m sorry Tom.”

He gave her a shrug.

“You did warn me. And I guess I should have known; the great girls are always taken.” Diana wanted to protest but he gave her a small wave and walked away without another word.

She closed the door, feeling guilty and a little sad. From his look, she knew their relationship wouldn’t be the same again.

“That was Tom?”

She jumped, startled. Bruce was standing on her side, hidden behind the door, a thunderous expression on his face.

“You need to stop doing that or I’ll get a heart attack.” He didn’t reply. “Yes, it was Tom. He’s a good friend, okay?”

“Like Steve Trevor was?”

Diana glared at him.

“Don’t you dare bring Steve into this!”

“Fine, I won’t.” he pressed her against the door and kissed her hard. His hands were already undoing her robe, baring her skin.

“Bruce-“ she started and moaned at his touch. “You should sto- _oh_.”

His mouth sucked at the sensitive spot below her ear. His fingers touched her the way she liked it most. Something nagged the back of her mind, a reason why they shouldn’t be doing this…his lips and hands were distracting and as she had told Tom, he could reduce her to pudding with-

Wait; she had just closed the door on Tom. And Bruce was…

Diana managed to break out of his spell long enough to push him back and slap him hard.

“How dare you!” she snapped angrily. He was about to have her against the door, right were the whole corridor –and Tom –could hear her. Bruce’s unapologetic stare riled her even more: he knew exactly what he was doing. “I can’t believe –get out of my apartment, _now_.”

They maintained eye contact for a while. Every ticking second, she felt her determination falter but didn’t surrender. If she caved now, he would gain the upper hand again and never change his ways. And she couldn’t let him keep going like that.

“Is that what you want?” he finally asked.

“Yes!” she shouted. “Yes, you arrogant _ass_! I want you _out_ of here! Get out of my sight!”

Bruce looked even angrier. He dressed up without looking at her, picked his back and slammed the door on his way out. She stared a long time at the entrance, her heart hammering loud in her head. She had just kicked him out. _She_ had kicked _him_ out.

Diana suddenly felt numb and exhausted. She returned to bed, legs trembling. The sheets still smelt of him and their late activities. She breathed in and out and shut her eyes tight.  She had never raised her voice against him before. Four years back, she would have never dared out of fear of losing him. She was just a kid then, naïve and eager to feel something different. She thought sleeping with an older man, a man like Bruce Wayne, was exciting. He was her escape, her outside world…till she came to realize how much of a child she had been. The world was so wide, filled with so many things to be seen. Bruce was only a small part of the outside…but a big part of her.

She thought she knew the difference between a solid crush, lust and love. She thought she had managed to get through that thick skull of hers that one day, they would be over and she’d have to move on.

Diana didn’t realize she was crying until she chocked on her sob. It had to end. Whatever they had, it was poisoning her, had been poisoning her for years and _it had to end_. It was the right thing, the only thing to do.

So then why did the prospect made her feel even more miserable?

 

- **JAHF**

 

Bruce didn’t try to contact her and neither did she. She focused on her studies instead, on her future. One more year and she’d be out of college and into the world. As one of the bests in her studies and with her current network, she had little worry about getting hired someplace. A few acquaintances and many professors were ready to vouch for her.

And then she got sick. For two weeks, she retched every morning, she’d have migraines and grow moody. She’d snap at everyone, have weird cravings, hate smells she usually loved.

After a time of denial, after she had to run to the bathroom in the middle of a lecture, she decided to make the call. She fell on voicemail. Diana almost asked if he was screwing another overeager slut –barely remembering in time she used to be one of them –and said instead:

“Come over whenever you can. We need to talk.”

 

- **JAHF**

 

Bruce showed up three days later, waiting for her in her. Seeing him seated in her couch gave her a start and she felt so stupidly happy she nearly forgot why she was angry at him. Until she put her hand on the same door he almost took her against, just to prove some nice guy she was his.

“What’s going on,” Bruce asked up front.

“Why, hello Bruce, how are you?” she retorted dryly.

He looked tensed and tired, as if he hadn’t been sleeping well. Neither had she. He had been keeping her up for hours in her mind.

“I didn’t come for small talks,” he replied. “Just say whatever you have to say and be done with it.”

Diana scoffed.

“Why do you always have to be such a grouch?” she snapped. “Would it kill you to smile from time to time? You know, a little stretch of the lips?”

Bruce glared back before beaming, all tooth out.

“Happy?”

She rolled her eyes.

“No, no I’m not. Gods Bruce, can’t you even try?”

She dropped her bag, rubbed her temple. Another migraine. She hoped she wouldn’t faint, but the world was spinning and-

Before her thought ended, he was by her side, stabilizing her by the waist and guiding her to the couch. Diana badly wanted him to keep holding her, to curl against his chest and listen to him tell her everything would be alright. She wanted his warmth and his reassurance; she wanted him to look at her like he had after the disastrous prom night. Screw his brooding modes and his non-smiles, as long as he held her like he cared, Diana was ready to put up with _everything_.

She supposed she wasn’t so different than her eighteen-year-old-self after all.

When he made to sit by her side, Diana turned away to look at the opposite wall. That seemed to be his breaking point

“For fucks’ sake Diana, you called, I’m here. Now can’t you stop acting so prissy and tell me what the hell you want to tell?”

He won. She turned around and glowered.

“I’m fucking pregnant, you fucking asshole. I have every right to be prissy!”

Bruce opened his mouth to retort –whatever –and came blank.

“I –you what?”

“I. Am. Pregnant,” she repeated slowly, exaggeratedly. “And it’s yours, if you were ever wondering.  I guess you did show ‘everyone’ I ‘belonged to you’. No-one approached me since the last time we had sex in the apartment.” Not even Tom.

“You’re pregnant,” he repeated, stunned.

“And prissy,” she echoed bitterly.

“And it’s mine?”

Diana was rather sure the question was more due because the information couldn’t quite make it to his brain, even if she had confirmed earlier that yes, the baby was his. Still, she was high on hormones, upset and pissed at the world –and him in particular. So she exploded:

“Yes, it’s your fucking kid,” she yowled. “And stop staring like I’ve grown a second head –and don’t you dare faint because you will not like it when you wake up, I am going to make you pay so hard-“

He fainted anyway.

 

- **JAHF**

 

It was a good thing he already was on the couch, or Diana had no idea how she was going to haul him up. As it happened, it was just a fainting spell and by the time she returned with a glass of water, he was already stirring awake. Bruce blinked at her. She stood away from the couch, suddenly wary of him, of his reaction. She had called him because he had a right to know, but now that he looked…unsure…she didn’t know if it had been the right choice.

“I dreamt you said you were pregnant.”

If he had truly though it was a dream, he wouldn’t have said so. Diana knew he was just asking confirmation. She sat by his side as he shifted to regain a little dignity. His head was sill spinning, she could tell from the light frown between his eyebrows. He still welcomed her glass of water, which she took as a good sign.

“I am.” She confirmed.

“And it’s mine.”

“It is.”

He fell silent. The glass was set on the low table. After that, he focused on her stomach. It hadn’t been five weeks yet, she wouldn’t be showing for a while.

“May I touch?” he asked very quietly. Diana nodded and pulled her shirt up. His large hand covered most of her belly, warm and soothing somewhat. Bruce’s eyes softened as he caressed her skin.

“There’s nothing to show yet,” she said. He met her eyes. He wasn’t smiling, but the intense emotion was telling enough.

“I don’t care,” he paused. His hand never left her stomach. “How do you feel?”

“Terrified.”

He retrieved his hand, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Diana buried her face in his neck. This was it, she thought as she relaxed; this was what she wanted so badly. This was what she would endure _every_ con for.

“I’m moving to New York.” He said bluntly. “I’ll take the jet back to Gotham or use the conference screens if I need to. I’m not leaving you alone.”

“You don’t have to do that,” she mumbled.

“It was my intention anyway. The manor feels empty without you around.”

“No mistresses to fill the void?” she asked bitterly and broke from his embrace.

He snorted.

“It’s been a while since I’ve slept with another than you,” he confessed. “Since the restaurant.”

She stared at him in shock: he had only taken her out there once, and that was four years ago.

“I thought there was something that night,” he explained. “I couldn’t put my finger on it, but after such a night, I just…lost interest in the others, I guess. And then your prom night happened and I saw the look on your face, when you were crying and…” he paused. “I thought Steve had hurt you. I thought back then ‘ _good, she won’t date him_ ’ like a fucking jerk. Then you looked at me and you were so scared, I didn’t know what to think. I just knew I didn’t want to see that crumbled look on your face again. I didn’t need those girls. I didn’t care about them. But I cared about you.” The fucking irony, she thought. It was when she started having flings –Clark, Steve, Tom –that he decided to start monogamy. He took his hand in hers. “It wasn’t till later that I realized you loved me.”

Diana stiffened. He didn’t release her hand, clenched tighter instead.

“It took me longer to realize I loved you too.”

She closed her eyes, stood up to break their link. For years, she had wanted to hear him say these words. But…

“You’re only saying that now because I’m carrying your child.” She accused him.

“Maybe,” he admitted. “It doesn’t make it any less true.”

Her glare turned into a glower.

“So you would have stayed silent how long?” she snapped. “Do you know how many times I considered cutting ties?”

“But you didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a fucking idiot, that’s why,” she snapped. Her anger only grew when she caught him smiling. “Don’t you start-I am so pissed at you Bruce.”

“So you do love me.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Yes,” she admitted. “Yes, I love you.” She felt a weight lifting from her chest. “I fucking love you Bruce.”

“Good.”

She renewed her glare. He smirked.

“Good?” she repeated. Bruce nodded.

“Good. Least I won’t look like a complete sap.” He pulled something from his pocket pants. It was a thick white envelope with red wrappings. “Open it please.”

She took the envelope out of sheer curiosity. There was a velvet fabric inside, wrapped around a-

Diana stared at him in disbelief.

“You got me a _ring_?”

Bruce shrugged.

“After our argument, I figured I better hurry to snatch you out of the market if I didn’t want to lose you.” He smirked, thought it was all bravado –she could see his uneasiness. “I _was_ going to gamble and say I love you today.”

Diana brought the ring closer. It was a pretty piece of jewelry, platinum with hints of blue to match her eyes and small white diamonds. She looked back at her lover, unsure of how to react. He was holding his breath, waiting for her final word. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to keep her overwhelming feelings at bay. A few dozen seconds later, she felt him shift and his breath tickled her mouth.

“Say yes, Diana.” He whispered and kissed the corner of her lips. His hand rested on her hip, caressing and invitingly. “I want you more than anything.” Another soft kiss on her cheek. “I want to make you happy.” Another on her temple. “Please say yes and allow me to be one fucking lucky bastard.” He kissed her lips briefly. “Say yes,” he almost pleaded.

Diana shivered when his mouth captured hers again. She melted when his hands held her hips and brought her closer to him. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck to pull him flush against her. All rational thoughts flew outside the window when he touched her bare skin and they fell together back in the couch.

It wasn’t until they were done, when she was curled against his chest and his hand trailing down her spine that she whispered a breathless ‘yes’ against his heart. He tightened his hold on her, possessive but protective. She felt his grin when he kissed her forehead. Diana smiled too, feeling safe and for the first time in a while, loved.

 

 


End file.
